On the Sand
by LuckyShippingFan
Summary: It's pretty obvious this wouldn't happen in the manga XD, but hey, people can dream. RedXBlue LuckyShipping lemon. Read at our own risk.


Well, this is the first LuckyShipping lemon posted on this site! This takes place during the part in the FR/LG chapters when Blue chases Red after he runs off.

Blue is the girl and Green is the boy in this ;).

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon, the manga, or any other merchandise.

* * *

*Five Island*

Red ran through the beach. After his argument with Green, he ran away from him and the others, thinking about what happened during his battle with Deoxys. He lost that battle brutally, and all of his Pokémon suffered from the defeat. Tired and out-of-breath from running, he fell on the sand.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. He took out each of his Pokeballs. "Sorry, Aero…your wings…they got pierced…it must've hurt a lot, huh?"

"Lax, Gyara…you shielded me from the attack…Poli, Saur…the pain you suffered from those intense attacks…I…I'm sorry, everyone…I'm really…really sorry."

He turned to the yellow Pokémon next to him. "Pika…you fought the hardest…your Thunder attack struck the opponent so hard, it almost went through its body, and yet…" he hugged his Pikachu.

"You're all covered with wounds…all because of BECAUSE OF ME!" Tears came to his red eyes. "Forgive me, please forgive me!" he sobbed.

While he was kneeling on the ground, a Wigglytuff flew down by him, and its trainer kneeling on it. The trainer smiled softly at Red.

Red turned around to look at her, but looked away. "Blue…are you here to give me a piece of your mind because I no longer have the will to fight?"

Blue jumped off of her Pokémon and sat down next to Red on the sand, looking up at the moon. "Actually, I came to thank you. Thanks, Red," she said. "Green and Kimberly told me about the whole thing…how you stood up and fought for me…when I fainted from the shock of seeing my parents vanishing before my eyes." Blue started to blush. "You learned the Ultimate Skill and selflessly went up against a strong foe…all for my sake!"

Red smirked and stood up, holding Pika in his arms. "Yeah, but look what came out of THAT! Not only was I unable to find your parents, I also couldn't stop the assault on the islands…and on top of that, my Pokémon…my pals…are in a world of hurt! Look at me now! I'm nothing but a has-been trainer…who's no longer fit to own a PokeDex!"

Red turned to walk away, but then he heard Blue speak up. "Where are you going?" she whispered. Red stopped in his tracks.

"It's my fault that the Sevii Islands have been targeted, so I'll go away. I'm utterly useless, now that I'm not a PokeDex owner anymore," he said.

Blue stood up and ran toward Red. "Is that what you really think, Red?" she yelled, stopping in front of him. "I don't think you're useless at all, PokeDex or no PokeDex! What you did for me meant so much to me; I don't even think Silver would've gone that far!"

Red looked at her, scratching his black hair. "Is that what you mean, Blue?" he asked.

Blue started to blush again, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes. "Yes Red. I've wanted to say this for the longest time, I like you…a lot."

Red started to blush himself. "Y…You do?!"

The girl sighed. "I've always did, Red, ever since we first met a few years ago. I just want to know what you think of me. Do you like me, too?"

Red gathered the courage to say his true feelings. "Yes Blue, I like you, too. But it goes farther than that. I love you…"

Without warning, Blue flung herself toward Red, making them both fall toward the ground (Red set Pika down a while ago.). She pressed her lips on his, it was short, but a kiss is a kiss. They soon broke apart and Blue rested her head on Red's chest.

"Red, I've been waiting forever for you to say those words," Blue whispered. Red smiled and pulled her closer. "Do you love me, Blue?" he asked.

Instead of saying an answer, she kissed him again, deeper this time, which Red knew was an obvious 'yes'. He switched their positions so that he could lie on top. Tossing each other's hats to the side, they moved their hands through the other's hair and pulled each other in deeper. Red brushed his tongue against her lips, requesting for entrance. Blue happily opened her lips a bit so he could enter. Their tongues played with each other, smacking around everywhere.

Blue started to moan when she felt Red's hands go under her shirt and touch any place they could reach. Moving as if they had their own will, her hands explored all around his body, making both trainers moan in anticipation.

Red removed Blue's shirt from her body, revealing her blue bra. Getting the message, Blue pulled down Red's pants, revealing red boxers that had Pokeballs everywhere. Red kicked off his shoes, socks, and pants soon after. Giggling, she then took off his shirt, admiring how incredible his near-nude form looked.

Red then pulled her skirt down and tossed it away, along with her socks and shoes. He noticed a damp spot in the middle of her blue underwear and he ran a finger over it, causing her to moan more than ever.

She slipped her hands into his boxers, intending on pulling them down, but Red grabbed her hands. "Blue…" he said seriously. "Are you sure you want us to do this?"

Blue kissed him softly. "I've never wanted anything more in my life besides finding my parents, Red. Please…"

Satisfied, he let go of her hands and reached for the back of her bra and unclasped it, revealing her breasts. Red stared at them in awe. "They're beautiful, Blue…" he said.

Blue giggled. "They're only for you, Red."

Smiling, Red slipped his hands into her underwear and pulled them down, leaving the girl of his dreams naked under him. Blue watched nervously as Red scanned the rest of her body. Finally, he stared straight into her blue eyes. "I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life…" he said, smiling sincerely.

Blue blushed redder than ever and returned the smile. She then pulled down his boxers, wanting Red more than ever.

After seeing Blue toss his boxers into the pile of their clothes, Red positioned himself so that Blue was directly under him. Mustering up all of his courage, he pressed inside of her.

Blue panted as she felt Red thrusting into her, softly and slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips in rhythm with his thrusts.

Red groaned when he felt her inner walls get warmer and wetter. Feeling more needy, he went faster, but still kept it soft in fear of hurting Blue.

"Red, faster…" Blue moaned.

Fulfilling her wish, he went faster and faster, making them both moan louder. Blue felt closer and closer to her climax after each thrust. It was the most wonderful thing she has ever felt in her life. Only Red could make her feel this good.

Red gave her another passionate kiss. "Get ready, Blue…" he muttered. "I'm close."

"Me too, Red," she panted.

After a few more thrusts, Blue moaned loudly as she finally climaxed. Feeling her warmth overwhelm him, Red released into her, making Blue scream loudly in ecstasy.

Removing himself from Blue, Red got off of her and plopped down next to her, panting. "Was it worth it, Blue?" he asked.

Blue looked over at her lover. "What do you mean, Red?"

"Was it right to do, what we just did?"

Blue looked at the moon that was shining down on them. "I dunno. I just came after you 'cause I was worried. Then, all of this happened." She turned her head back to Red. "But, it was better than what I intended it to be, though," she chuckled.

Red looked over at their clothes. "Should we get dressed and head back to Green?" he asked.

Blue pulled him in for another kiss. "We'll do it tomorrow. I want to spend my night with you," she answered, winking at him.

Smiling, Red embraced her tightly. Blue then remembered something important to ask. "Red, do you still wanna fight? We can't do it without you," she said.

Red nodded. "I'll do it. For everyone, but most of all… for you," he smiled.

Giggling, Blue buried her head in Red's chest, holding him closely. Red kissed her forehead and watched as she fell asleep. Then he too fell asleep.

The only witnesses tonight were the moon and the stars, a sign that both lovers would be together forever.

* * *

Usually, Pokémon lemons are too nasty for me. I hope this one wasn't too disgusting. I also hope I did a pretty good job. If anyone flames me, I would like to see them do better =P.


End file.
